His Heart in his Hands
by JasmineDragon818
Summary: When Korra and Mako return from their honeymoon with an unexpected souvenir in tow, they'll have to face the challenges of what it means to be a family. Discover what it means to be a pregnant Avatar and how to handle (or not handle) all the problems, big and small, that come with it. Rated T for mild language, suggestive content, thematic elements, and overall feels.
1. Vulnerable

**_So this is my first regular fic (at least that I've posted). My other one is under deep construction due to a few setbacks and it may not be started up again at all. Meanwhile, I'll be posting this fanfiction. This fic is Rated-T due to some suggestive content, mild language, and dark elements in later chapters. Nothing too heavy, but the end is bittersweet._**

**_Makorra pregnancy! I know, this is such a regular topic, but I assure you mine is different and much more detailed than most of them. Hopefully it's better written, too. Please write reviews! I love to hear from you guys!_**

**_Oh, and one more thing… I want my stories to be like episodes of the TV Show, so if you have a good imagination, I encourage you to imagine the dialogue using the characters' voices and imagine the settings like they are in the show. IDK why I said that, but it would just make it better._**

**_Without further ado, enjoy!_**

Vulnerability is the last thing any Avatar needs.

Tenzin had made that all too clear to Korra. She was lectured about it for two hours— about how babies were made, how that made her susceptible to enemy attacks, and how extra security measures would have to be taken if she ever had a child. Korra really didn't have any reason to listen to those wise words spoken to her when she was seventeen; she was new and fresh, ready to take on anything, ready to be the Avatar. But at the age of nineteen, the words had a new meaning. Eighteen was the appropriate marrying age according to the Water Tribe customs, and Korra and Mako wasted no time taking advantage of that. They had to postpone a few times due to standard Avatar business, but it only made the moment sweeter.

As soon as the big nineteen rolled around, Korra and Mako held a ceremony. It was small and intimate... sort of. In retrospect, it was obvious the Avatar couldn't get married without press, policemen, and council members attending, a minor setback the happy couple easily dismissed. The service was brief (both being impatient people who want to get straight to the point) and ended with a kiss and a shout from the pews. The following reception was casual, the regular ceremonials with personal touches from the bride and groom, like a sparring match between the newlyweds (Mako's idea), an ice-sculpture-with-waterbending contest (Korra's idea), and a performance from everyone's favorite fire ferret (Bolin's idea).

Mako had always thought about having a family; he'd always wanted to give what he didn't have. He wanted to be a model dad, someone his boy (or boys…) would try to become when he got older and someone his daughter (or daughters… you never know…) would kiss on the cheek without pushing away. Korra honestly never thought about it unless someone brought it up. To her, kids were an afterthought. Sure, she'd love to have some with Mako (maybe more than one...) but this was one thing the young Avatar didn't feel like rushing.

Being the Avatar and all, Korra couldn't be swept away on a remote honeymoon to some isolated island, so the couple settled for a week-long trip to the Earth Kingdom Islands west of Republic City. It was distant enough to have some quiet alone time, but not so far that it would take more than a day to return to Republic City if necessary. Nature has a funny way of making situations like these turn in ways you wouldn't expect. Things got... heated that week on the island— relaxing, but QUITE heated. Before they both knew it, it was time to head back to reality. However, they brought home a souvenir that they weren't quite expecting.

Korra groaned as a steady beam of light found its way over her eyes. She really did hate the mornings. She covered her face with her hands and tried to rub the sleepiness away, but she suddenly felt too exhausted to move. She yawned ungracefully and tried to lean against her headboard. Something about this didn't feel right. The young Avatar looked to her left and found a certain Firebender dozing lightly on the bed beside her. She grinned and stroked his hair lovingly, still trying to accept the fact that they were married.

Mako's sleeping form stirred. His eyes creaked open to find his wife watching him with a goofy smile on his face. He smiled at her before stretching and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Morning, Miss Avatar," he grinned against her skin.

"Morning, City Boy," the Waterbender kissed the top of his head.

They shared a quick, light smooch before Mako leaned over the side of the bed and stood, stretching his long arms. He made his way to the kitchen and Korra watched in envy, wishing she could be able to get up so quickly. The Avatar sat up painfully and hauled her legs over the side of the bed. A sharp pain in her stomach made her wince, then slither back under the covers.

Mako's soft voice leaked through the blankets covering Korra's face. "I know mornings are hard for you, babe, but you have to get up. Today's a big day. Plus, Tenzin's going to be waiting and you know how he gets."

Korra smiled as the memory of Tenzin's red face scolding her flashed through her mind. Her grin turned into a grimace when an abrupt wave of nausea engulfed her. Why the spirits was Korra's stomach flipping over itself? Shaking off the dizzying pains in her lower abdomen, she flung herself out of bed and staggered over to her dresser. She gasped at her reflection: her eyes looked clouded and tired, her hair was mangled from tossing and turning last night, and grayish bags of skin hung under her eyeballs. She ran her hands through her tousled hair. This was going to be a long day.

Chief Bei Fong's speech was long, but painless for the crowd gathered around City Hall. That is, for everyone except Korra. She had slipped into a casual dress for the meeting and had pulled her hair back into a messy bun. It ended up looking like Naga licked it, but Mako was surprisingly skilled with a brush and had it looking pretty in no time. She had to admit she looked nicer than usual, but her body was definitely not letting her enjoy it.

Her arms felt heavy as she stood next to Bei Fong, her face twisted in pain as the chief briefed the city of its attempts to control the gang riots occurring in the shadier parts of the city. Part of the plan was to promote some of the cops to captains and make them patrol the suburbs with some new recruits. Mako just so happened to be one of those lucky men getting a promotion. Korra hardly noticed when Mako stepped up to the podium to give his speech.

"I, Mako, hereby accept the responsibilities of protecting Republic City…"

Korra's stomach lurched.

"…from all evils, large or small…"

Her throat burned as something bubbled up to her mouth.

"…I am ready to submit to Lin Bei Fong and her copartners— to listen, to follow, and to serve—respectfully…"

Korra slapped her hand over her mouth to keep the rush inside her mouth from flowing out.

"…and I pledge to protect the citizens of Republic City with my life. I will stay alert, ready for any conflict that arises, and then handle the conflict with grace, dignity, and honor—"

A horrible sound was heard as Korra pitched forward, releasing what the dam of her mouth tried desperately to hold back. Mako whipped his head around just in time to be sprayed with the vomit currently spilling out of his poor wife's mouth. He shrieked and jumped out of the way much too late. The crowd clamored below as Mako knelt down beside Korra, who was on all fours, spewing bile. Her body contracted as another wave hit. Bei Fong's eyebrow twitched in disgust. Korra was rushed off the stage as the City Hall janitors began mopping up Korra's mess.

"Sorry I puked on your uniform during your inauguration."

Korra was back in her comfy bed, a bowl accompanying her just in case another tsunami of slime wanted to burst forth. Mako sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"It's fine, really." When Korra furrowed her eyebrows, Mako added, "If nothing else, it made it even more memorable." The corners of the Waterbender's mouth twitched in a tired smile. She slipped into a deep slumber as Mako pressed a kiss on her forehead.

When Korra awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a not-so-empty bowl, she grumbled and pushed the smelly basin away. She wanted to get up and dump it out, but found her joints to be so screwed up that she just couldn't move. Instead, she stared at the ceiling. What was this awful disease that made her feel so crappy?

Could it just be stress? It had only been a month and a half since the honeymoon. Could she seriously be overwhelmed so soon? Maybe it was the flu? Nah, she didn't have any headaches and she didn't feel the need to cough. She just felt nauseous and achy. Sure, she had had a few sleepless nights maybe, but nothing to be too concerned about.

Well there was always-  
No.

Korra's head snapped up from its causal position on the pillow. Almost two months since the honeymoon. The nausea, the exhaustion, the achiness in her limbs. She shook her head in a hurried attempt to shake the idea out of her head.

No way.

Her stomach growled fiercely. Ah, of course! She hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday… oh, yeah. Yesterday. Yesterday when she made a complete fool of herself on stage in front of hundreds of people by throwing up all over her husband at his own initiation ceremony. No wonder she felt so bad.

The Waterbender swung her legs over the side of the bed and gingerly shuffled to the small kitchen. She dumped the bowl of bile out in the sink and rinsed it out. She then staggered over to the fridge. Despite a ton of delicious Water Tribe leftovers from her parents' visit last week, nothing in the fridge seemed appealing. She sighed as she closed the door.

Korra spotted a peach on the counter and hungrily snatched it from the bowl. She poured herself a cup of lychee juice (the only thing remotely appetizing in the fridge) and sat at the table in the small apartment that she and Mako shared. She bit into the fruit and abruptly winced at the hardness. Oh, right. That was a peach from the bowl of plastic fruit she put out to make the kitchen look a little less empty. Good thinking. She sighed. Something was seriously wrong with her if the only thing she actually wanted to eat was plastic.

Finishing off her last sip of lychee juice, Korra admired the flowers Mako got for her three days ago. She noticed the now murky water in the vase and how the flowers were starting to look ominously brown, their petals beginning to crisp. Swirling her wrist, Korra tried to bend the water out of the vase, but the water didn't react very much. Now at full attention, the Avatar tried again, a little more forcefully. The water shifted a little higher, but not out of the vase. She exaggerated the simple bending movement wildly. The water came up, but only spilled out of the side of the glass tube.

What was happening?! Why couldn't she bend?!

A page out of the book Jinora gave her for her wedding flashed through her mind. _Bending may be dampened or even blocked off if a female bender is pregn—_

No. Nonononono. Not. Happening.

The phrase sprinted through Korra's brain again as she ran (or, at least _tried _to run) to the bathroom. She tore through the medicine cabinet for the pink box concealing the only thing that could tell her if her suspicions were correct. She stared at it, rolling it over in her hands, studying it from every angle.

Wait. She didn't want to use it and find out she was just being paranoid, then have Mako notice the box was absent from the shelf. Jeez, that would be embarrassing. An idea popped into her mind. She put her hand on her stomach like she'd seen the healers do so many times when she was living in the North Pole. She rubbed her belly slowly, trying to sense movement.

Nothing.

Whew, what a relief. She was safe and free. All thoughts of parenthood began sweeping out of her mind—wait. What was that?

Thump. Was she imagining things?

Thump. There it was again.

Korra lifted her hand away and then put it back on.

... Thump-thump... thump...thump…

Then it was true.

She was pregnant.

**_So that's chapter ooooone! How was it? I promise it gets better, but this is only the first part. Please review and stay tuned! The second, third, and fourth chapters are all in the making, so be sure to follow! Until then, fellow Avatards, Keep Calm and Be the Leaf._**


	2. Adding Another String

**_Heeeeeeey Avatards!_**

**_So this is going to be a bit of a longer chapter, but hopefully it'll be worth your while. Please enjoy!_**

**_P.S., I do not own Legend of Korra, Avatar; the Last Airbender, or any of the characters in the following story except for the baby which will be in later chapters. If I did own the shows, it would be a lot less awesome…_**

**_(Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last time.)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Korra suddenly couldn't support her weight. She collapsed on her bed. Nineteen. It was an appropriate age in the South Pole. But nineteen? She was so young, so inexperienced. She had so much more she wanted to do before being strapped down. Mako wanted a family, that much was certain; he had made it adamantly clear in the discussions they had had about it.

But now? So soon?

He had just become captain of a police force at the young age of 20, and Korra was the Avatar. They had their obligations. Of course, the world probably counted on something happening that week; neither of them were good at waiting or refusing something they wanted.

What would Tenzin say? He would be irate. Sure, it wasn't forbidden or necessarily frowned upon, but he had warned her all those years ago to wait.

Vulnerable. That's the word he used. She would be vulnerable. Vulnerable to the attacks. Vulnerable to the prosecution. Vulnerable to the gossip and tabloids. She couldn't risk that now. 

"Korra? Babe, how are you feeling?"

The young Avatar was lightly shaken awake by a gentle hand. She peeked an eye out from under the warm covers. She stared back into two scorching eyes, the eyes that mesmerized her every time she looked at them. They were so trusting, so open, and so full of love and faith. Korra's own eyes began to well up. She has betrayed him AND his eyes. They wanted to protect her and hug her, to keep her safe, and all she did was make things worse, just like she always did.

Korra ducked beneath the blankets' dark warmth. She felt Mako sit down next to her and stroke her shoulder. Her shoulder didn't DESERVE to be stroked, if you asked her. She didn't deserve his comfort and his affection. She just cut BOTH of their young adult lives down by five years with this stupid baby. The word made her shudder.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Concern dripped from his voice. Spirits, why did he have to sound like that? Why did he have to sound like a loving, fatherly, protective husband NOW, after what she did to destroy their relationship? Now she HAD to answer' otherwise, she would be rude.

"I ate a plastic peach." Her voice was strangled with tears, but she held them back just enough so he wouldn't notice too much. She could just imagine his eyebrows cock in confusion. He would shake his head and wonder why the heck he married her, a crazy, sickly woman who hid her face and ate plastic fruit.

When he didn't say anything else and she knew there weren't any tears in her eyes anymore, she peeked out again. "I also had a glass of lychee juice."

Mako chuckled at that, and then gently pulled her up to let her sit up. He propped her up so she could lean against him. She sighed contentedly. Maybe he wouldn't freak out. Maybe if she just let the words fall out, he would nod like he always did when he was thinking, then kiss her on the forehead and tell her he couldn't be happier that they picked the worst time in the history of the world to have a baby.

Yeah, right.

"Korra?"

The Avatar snapped back to reality. Mako was searching her face expectantly for something, probably an answer to a question.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"It's alright. I just asked you how you were feeling."

Korra groaned. "Like Naga dragged me around the city."

Mako chuckled. "What did you do here all day? I asked Bo to check on you, but he said he probably wouldn't make it."

"Bo didn't come by, no." Korra looked away slightly, trying to avoid answering his question.

"So what DID you do today?"

Damn.

Korra's mind flashed to the bathroom scene earlier today when she first felt the heartbeat of her child. She had known at that moment that there was something living and growing inside of her. It was a strange feeling. It was like she discovered an alien—unwanted, unexpected, and unidentified—had decided to take residence in her stomach.

"Oh, this and… that and… stuff."

"Sounds fun," Mako teased. "I'm going to go take a shower. We had to chase after some Triad goons today and it was not very pleasant in these uniforms."

He kissed his wife's cheek and slipped into the adjoining bathroom. Korra sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped.

It had been a whole week since Korra discovered the news. Her health began to drain as worry set in. She would wake up before the sun with a sudden urge to throw up, and then try to release everything without waking Mako up. She didn't want him to worry about her, especially since she kept assuring him there was nothing to worry ABOUT. The guilt plagued her more than the morning sickness.

She knew she couldn't hide it forever; she was already showing signs. Her usually baggy pants were now getting tight around her hips, her shirts couldn't fit over her swelling breasts, and her stomach was starting to look more round than toned. It wasn't anything too noticeable, but her state of mind made her paranoid.

Bolin would stop by every day to make sure she was alright. He ran errands for her, got her groceries, and occasionally cooked dinner. Korra rarely ate the food he prepared, much to his disappointment, but she truthfully assured him it was simply because she was ill and she was sure to try some as soon as she got better. His frustration, however, was cured when Mako came home from work and slurped up everything in the bowl. Asami visited whenever she could, but her company was growing and she simply couldn't take the time she wanted off to visit her. Korra genuinely appreciated their help, but she couldn't pull herself out of the guilt.

To make up for the fact she was always working, Asami bought Korra a little present. She hid it behind her back, the gift tucked away in a white box with a silvery blue bow, as she approached Mako and Korra's apartment. She knocked on the door and was greeted with a weak grunt. Someone huffed and slowly shuffled their way towards the door, but a voice said, "I've got it, Korra. Just sit down and relax." Another groan ensued as the figure walked back to the couch. The door swung open and Bolin's eyes lit up at Asami's arrival.

"Asami! Come on in!" Bolin waved his hand to invite her in. Asami stepped into the humble apartment, glancing around at its charming features. Korra had just plopped herself down on the couch and began fumbling with the pillow behind her to make her more comfortable.

"Hi, Asami," she said absently before huffing again and throwing the pillow down on the side of the sofa, frustrated.

"You okay, Kor? You seem a little irritable today," Asami observed as she sat down on the couch next to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am NOT irritable," Korra snapped at her with a grouchy pout on her face. When she glanced at the confused expressions on her friends' faces, she cleared her throat and her face softened. "I mean, I feel fine. Better than normal, anyway."

"This is actually one of her better days," Bolin mused to Asami quietly before being punched in the arm by the pregnant Avatar.

"So what brings you by this morning, 'Sami?" Korra leaned against the couch's armrest.

Asami's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten what she came here to do. "I felt bad about me not being around as much as I'd like," Asami began as she pulled the box out from behind her. "So I brought you something to make amends."

Korra's face lit up as the box was presented to her. She carefully slipped the ribbon off so she wouldn't rip it and pried the cover off the box. She impatiently threw the tissue paper aside. Her eyes  
widened as she beheld the beautiful satin dress. It was a pale turquoise with black and sapphire blue trim. The sleeves were translucent and shimmery in the sunlight. It pointed just below her collarbone and had silver and black designs on the bottom of it, spiraling towards the bodice and fanning out onto the cloth above the chest.

Bolin nodded in admiration as Asami grinned smugly.

"It's going to look beautiful on you," she gushed. "I used the same size we used when we went shopping for Mako's initiation. I hope that was alright."

Korra spun around with the dress held up to her arms. She felt light and airy, like a real girl. She was sure it was going to fit perfectly, hugging her curves and flowing from her hips. Just wait until Mako saw her in THIS. She was sure to have him drooling in seconds—

Wait. The same size as before the initiation. She wasn't the same size as before. She was a whole size larger. The dress wouldn't fit; it would be too small! Then Asami would find out her dirty secret, then Bolin would know, then they would tell Mako, then it would leak out to the rest of the world! Then Mako would divorce her and she would be banished from Republic City and sentenced to live with  
the rabburoos in the desert for the rest of her life!

Korra threw the dress at Asami and sputtered, "I-I don't really need it I mean I d-don't have anywhere to wear it and it would be absolutely awful if it went to waste so you wear it and I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and never come out nice to see you again Asami bye—" She was cut off with the slam of the bathroom door.

Asami glanced at Bolin and found a similar mixture of confusion and  
shock on his face that she felt had crept onto her own features.

"What's wrong with HER?" Bolin furrowed his eyebrows. "I haven't seen her that nervous since her and Mako's wedding day."

"I don't know," Asami stood and looked in the direction of the closed bathroom door. "But I have the feeling I'm about to find out."

Korra leaned against the sink. The guilt was killing her. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Mako trusted her and she let him down. Why does everyone feel the need to be intimate on their honeymoon?! Why didn't she just use protection?! Why couldn't she have controlled her urges for a little while longer so they could talk about this?!

She snorted. Too bad she hadn't thought of all these questions before.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. "Go away I'm, uh…busy…" she lied lamely.

"Korra, I know you're not feeling well, but I think something else is up. Can you let me in?" Asami's patient voice leaked through the door. Another pang of guilt rushed through Korra's heart. She didn't want to lie anymore. She sighed. She couldn't avoid it forever, she knew.

"Korra?" Another knock.

The lock clicked and the door was reluctantly opened. Asami leaned on the wall opposite of Korra as she shut the door and relocked it.

"Where's Bolin?" Korra stalled with a nervous smile.

"In the kitchen making dinner." Asami's eyes didn't wander from Korra's face. "Now what's up?"

Korra sniffed the air. "I smell seaweed noodles."

Asami, undeterred, pressed gently. "I don't think you just caught the flu. I think there's something wrong."

"Nothing like seaweed noodles to make me feel better." Korra tried again. Seeing Asami was not amused, she sighed. "Alright, you got me."

"Korra, I'm really concerned for you. Bolin and Mako are, too." At the mention of her sweet husband, Korra looked away. Asami noticed. "It's about Mako, isn't it?"

For the first time since she found out, Korra cried. She collapsed onto Asami's shoulder, sobbing like a newborn. The shocked non-bender wrapped her arms around her friend and held her quietly.

"I've ruined his life, Asami. I've ruined it."

Asami, stunned at the words, waited quietly for her sobs to die down.

"He's a captain now. He has responsibilities. We're so young, so inexperienced! I've killed our relationship! He's going to hate me, if he doesn't already! His life is ruined because of me!" Korra babbled.

The words ran together like water on ink; everything was confusing and difficult to decipher. Asami had never seen Korra like this. There was fear in her trembling voice and hurt in her clenched eyes. Her mouth quivered even as she spoke, causing the words to be muddled and nearly incomprehensible.

Asami pulled Korra up a little so she could see her face. "Korra, I don't quite understand. How could you ruin his life? You guys just got married. I highly doubt you've done anything that will make him second guess—"

"I'm pregnant, Asami," Korra interrupted softly.

The Sato heiress's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"I'm… pregnant."

Asami felt an impulsive laugh bubble up at the joke her friend must be playing on her. But when Korra looked her straight in the eyes and saw they were filled with regret and shame, she realized this was no prank. She glanced down at the Avatar's stomach and noticed her shirt rode up the slightest bit above the top of her pants. A look of understanding flittered across the non-bender's face.

"That's why you didn't want the dress! I was wondering why you gave it back; it's absolutely gorgeous so you can see why I—" Asami was interrupted by Korra's deadly glare. "Oh, right. Sorry. But I don't get why you're so depressed. I mean, you're married and have been for almost two months. Sure, the timing could have been planned better, but—"

"Don't you get it?!" Korra snapped angrily. "It was a mistake! This… baby," she gestured to her stomach. "This _child_, it was an accident; it wasn't _planned_ at all! Don't you understand what that feels like?! To have to explain to your son or daughter when they get older that they were a blunder?! I didn't want it to happen like THIS, with me hiding my belly for a week and a half from everyone I love INCLUDING my own husband! He hasn't even hit his prime in his career! How can I expect him to care for a BABY?!"

A fresh batch of tears streamed over Korra's cheeks as she half-yelled, half-whispered at Asami. She shook her lowered head as sweat and tears dripped from her face. She turned and faced the mirror, staring into the face of the once confident and happy Avatar. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying and her hair was in complete disarray. Her skin was paler than usual. She was a mess.

"I've ruined everything. Everything."

A small hand grasped her shoulder in a comforting way. The Waterbender placed her own hand on it, taking in its consolation. Warmth covered her hand and she gasped as she turned towards the source. She expected to see Mako home early from work, but instead stared at two piercing green eyes and a small button nose.

"If I know my brother, Korra," all traces of jocularity gone from Bolin's voice, "He's not going to complain. He's going to love you," he hesitated before placing another warm hand on her ever-so-slightly- swelled belly. "and this baby unconditionally."

"And there's nothing you can do to stop him," Asami added as she joined Bolin's hand on Korra's stomach. "The knot's been officially tied. You're just adding another string."

Korra gave her friends a watery smile as she covered both of their lowered hands with her own. For the first time since she found out, she felt she would be able to sleep through the night.

Korra's heart skipped when she heard the front door slam shut. This was it. She was going to have to tell him. He had probably had a long day at work, too. She knew being the rookie was hard. Guilt washed over her once again, but she quickly shook it off.

"_The knot's been tied. You're just adding another string_." It didn't seem fair that Asami stated it so perfectly without trying.

"Hey, babe."

Korra jumped when she heard Mako's voice behind her. She had been pretending to wash dishes for half an hour, trying to keep herself occupied until her husband got home. She had only ended up washing two plates and a bowl, but they were rubbed absolutely spotless.

A kiss landed on Korra's forehead as two strong, lean arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm glad to see you're up and moving. You looked so depressed this morning I almost stayed home."

Korra silently thanked the spirits he hadn't.

"I'm glad you're home." She leaned back into Mako's chest. She was rewarded with a quick kiss on the cheek. She inhaled the scent she had become so familiar with: smoky, like a candle that had just gone out, and gingery like cinnamon. She realized how much she had missed him over the past few days— missed waking up to his thin body curled up next to her, missed listening to the Pro-bending games on the radio with him, missed seeing him make funny faces at Tenzin behind his back.

"Me, too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Korra shifted in his arms just enough to kiss his shoulder.

"How about we do something tonight? I happen to have the day off tomorrow, so we can be out as late as we want. And if we feel like doing…," Mako cleared his throat and lifted a smug eyebrow, "THAT later, I don't see a reason why we can't."

With a chaste kiss on the neck, he unraveled his arms from her and started walking towards the bathroom. He glanced back at the couch and saw a box lying on one of the cushions.

"Hey, what's that?"

Korra's eyes snapped to the dress in the half-lidded box on the couch and felt her chest tighten. "I-it's a gift, from Asami. She stopped by this morning while Bolin was here and gave it to me."

Mako lifted the light fabric out of the box and Korra watched as his amber eyes twinkled. An appreciative smile spread across his lips as he walked over to his wife and plastered it onto the front of her clothes. Her heart melted a bit as her looked her over, no doubt imagining the gorgeous material on her body. His eyes closed in a dream-like state and he shook his head in wonder.

"That woman has a real eye for fashion, doesn't she?" Mako stared at his wife as a proud grin stretched across his face. "It's going to look stunning." He handed her the dress and kissed her cheek before walking evenly to the bathroom. "You should wear it tonight."

Korra began to sweat. She couldn't wear that dress. She wouldn't be able to fit in it. But how could she explain that to Mako without telling him?

She couldn't. Crap. She sighed. Now would be as good a time as any.

Korra entered the bathroom just as Mako pulled the shower curtain closed. She hauled herself up onto the sink counter as a nervous pain settled in her stomach. She had been given a sufficient pep-talk this morning, but the inspirational effects of it were starting to fade. Just as she was about to hop off the counter and hide under her bed, Mako's voice interrupted her.

"Korra? You in here?"

Here we go. "Yeah," she replied softly.

"You okay?"

Korra pondered the question, then sighed loudly. "Mako, when would you want us to start a family?"

The room was quiet expect for the sound of the water clinking against the bottom of the tub. The silence was killing her when Mako spoke up.

"I'm not sure. I had always thought maybe after a year or two of marriage, but that might be a little long. Why?"

"So a year or two, huh?" Korra narrowly dodged the question, hoping to dance around the topic a little more. "What about a little shorter than that?"

"How much shorter?" Mako's voice echoed against the tile shower.

Eight or nine months?

"I don't know. Like, what if it happened by accident?" Korra avoided yet another question. She knew she sounded suspicious, but this didn't necessarily have to be done gracefully.

"An accident? You mean, like, unplanned?"

"Accidental, unplanned, same difference. The important thing is that you would love me and the baby no matter what, right? Like, even if it had the worst timing ever? Even if you just got a promotion and—"

The water in the shower creaked off and Mako stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. His eyebrows were knit together in concern and his eyes were more serious than Korra had hoped they would be. His wet hair still had some soap in it and only half of his face was shaved. He stepped in front of her, their bodies aligned, but apart. Korra wanted to look away, but his ochre eyes locked onto her baby-blue ones in such a way that she felt she couldn't move them.

"Korra." His low voice wavered slightly before he inhaled and spoke again. "Korra, what's going on? What's with these questions? I…" He grasped her arms firmly. "Babe, talk to me."

No stalling this time. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Korra, please, what going o—"

"I'm pregnant."

Mako simply stood, gripping her forearms, staring into her eyes. He didn't move, didn't speak, just stared, and it scared her. He was searching her face with such intensity it was burning her. His wide, golden eyes grew.

"Yo-you're…" The word refused to leave his mouth and he was left gaping at her.

"Pregnant, Mako." Korra's eyes began to tear up. "I'm pregnant." Her chin fell to her chest as tears she thought had dried up began spilling out freely down her cheeks and into her lap. She kept repeating the word in a hushed whisper, trying to cry away the harsh reality that she had shattered the carefully constructed way of life they had decided to create together. She covered her face with her hands in shame.

Mako exhaled sharply. The noise only made Korra feel worse. She leaned her forehead into his chest. Tears dribbled down and fell on her fur boots.

"Please don't hate me. Please don't leave. I love you. I know I've wrecked your plans and I know I just forced you to let go of your hopes and dreams, but I wouldn't be able to live if you left me. I'm so sorry I killed your future—OUR future. Our lives are destroyed and it's all my fault. It's all my—"

Her words were cut off by a shaky hand resting on her stomach. She raised her head to look at Mako and found he wasn't even looking at her. He had his eyes glued to her belly. He stroked it lightly, causing her breath to hitch and her hiccups to quiet. He rubbed the spot on his wife that would soon swell and house a living connection of the two of them.

Mako gaped at her blankly. Then his face crumbled.

He rested his forehead on her stomach and stared at the floor. He breathed heavily in shock and sniffed. Korra, unsure of what he was thinking, remained silent. He remained there, frozen, for what seemed like hours, until his head came up to look at her. His eyes were full of tears. He stood slowly, feeling his knees crack like stiff wooden beams. His hands found hers and engulfed them.

"If you think for _one moment_ that I would leave you…" his eyes shifted to look at her belly again as his voice cracked, "…or this—OUR child…" he made eye contact with her and gave her a wet smile, "…you would have to be the dumbest person on the planet."

Korra threw her arms around his neck and cried of relief. He wanted her, but not just her. Her AND the baby. THEIR baby.

Mako wrapped his arms around her protectively, letting the happy tears flow down his face. He was going to be a father. A daddy. A papa. He was going to have a baby with the most beautiful, talented, and amazing women in the world. He would make up for the time he lost with his parents. He would give everything he had—100 percent of him—to serve his children and his wife.

"Our baby," Mako muttered in a state of unquenchable euphoria.

"Yes," Korra placed their joined hands together on her stomach. "OUR baby."

The happy couple sat there for what seemed like forever. That night, they settled into bed with jubilation they knew they had never felt before in either of their lives combined. Korra fingered her wedding ring cheerfully before slipping it off for the night. She stared at it as her eyes began to close and she began to drift into her dreamland of pacifiers and cribs and baby toys. Now that she knew Mako was happy, she could be, too. After all, it was just like Asami had said.

They had already tied the knot. Now they were going to add another string.

**_AAAAAAAAAHHH! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I love sappy Mako. X3_**

**_So that's chapter two! I've decided to make this a 9/10 chapter fanfic. It's gonna talk about some of the issues that a pregnant avatar would face. Some of the chapters will be comical; others will be bittersweet. _**

**_Please fav, follow, and review! I love hearing from you all!_**

**_Third chapter, coming up!_**


	3. Unpredictable

**_Hey you Avatards! Thanks for all the nice reviews! So, I'm planning on having this done within the month. I'll probably be publishing a chapter every two days or so. Thank Agni it's summer… otherwise I wouldn't have time for this. BTW, some formatting errors kept occurring the last couple chapters, so hopefully this one will be better._**

**_I don't own LOK, ATLA, or any of its characters. I DO, however, own every character outside of the TV Series, so ha-ha, Bryke._**

**_Anywho… enjoy!_**

Mako was on cloud nine. Soon, he would be a father. He would have a little boy or girl bouncing on his lap soon and he would be able to care for it with his whole heart. He would raise him or her to be a strong, caring person along with his beautiful wife. They would be a picturesque family.

Korra was overjoyed that Mako was so happy. The stress she had packed onto herself over that week was quickly vanishing, leaving behind only fantasies of family. Suddenly all her concerns about Mako hating her seemed silly. They were married and they obviously loved each other. What had she been so worried about? When she woke up next to Mako for the first time all week, she couldn't help but think maybe things would be easier than she thought.

She, as always, was wrong.

Tenzin had been peacefully tending to his garden when Korra and Mako stopped by to drop the bomb. He inevitably blew up.

"What do you mean, you're pregnant?! How could… How—" He turned to a surprised Mako and jabbed his finger accusingly. "You! What were you THINKING?! She's the Avatar, and a YOUNG Avatar at that! You both JUST got married; you JUST got back from you're honeymoon; for spirit's sake, you JUST procured a promotion! That doesn't happen easily! And now you're just going to throw away your career? What makes you think—?"

Korra stepped in front of Mako protectively and lightly smacked Tenzin's hand away from his face. "What makes us think it's the right time? Is THAT the question you were gonna ask? Hmm, maybe the fact that we're MARRIED hadn't come to mind, huh?! We know it's untimely and we KNOW it's going to be harder on us to juggle everything, but have you thought for a second that we're willing to FIGHT for it?!"

Tenzin's demeanor softened slightly, but his face contorted in worry. "I understand that, Korra, I do! It's just…" The Airbending master pinched the bridge of his nose. His voice lowered from anger to anxiety. His frustration melted away to reveal the face of a concerned father; it reminded Korra of her own dad. "Korra, don't you remember what I told you? Did you listen to a single word I said?"

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. He normally wasn't this mellow.

"Korra, when a female Avatar becomes pregnant, she is put at a higher risk of attack than a male Avatar EVER would be! The family instantly becomes a target. Didn't you think about the tabloids for a moment? Or the trip to Ba Sing Sei later this year? Didn't you remember any of that?" And with that, the middle-aged man plopped on the stairs.

"And didn't you think for a moment that I knew about all those things?" Korra said gently, placing a hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "What's done is done. Isn't that what you've always told me? Now it's time to get ready for the future. The baby is coming, whether we like it or not. Now we just need to prepare for it."

Mako walked up to the bewildered nomad who had been massaging the sides of his head consolingly. The Firebender knelt next to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"If it's any consolation, sir, I just found out yesterday."

Tenzin scoffed, and then sighed. He looked up at Korra with grief in his eyes. "Korra, this wasn't done gracefully." He looked suddenly exhausted. "However, you're right. What's done is done. I just… I just thought I would have a little more time to worry about this." He stood and approached the shaken Avatar. "I know you're not going to like this, but I must assign a few Lotus members to guard you during your pregnancy. It's nothing against you; I know you can take care of yourself. However, with you unable to bend, it will give me peace of mind there is someone other than Mako watching over you."

Mako gave his wife a confused look and she mentally slapped herself. Yesterday she somehow forgot to mention that she wouldn't be able to bend at all when she was in her third month. Terrific.

She opened her mouth and Tenzin braced himself for an argument, but instead he felt two arms wrap around his chest. He looked down in shock and saw the Avatar sigh in comfort and relief before saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Tenzin." She looked up at him with her big baby-blue eyes and Tenzin's heart melted. He gave her a final squeeze before releasing her and turning to Mako.

"I know this is difficult for both of you, and it will certainly be a challenge for me," Tenzin ran his hand over his bald head. "However, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

"Who SHOULD we be worried about?" Korra raised an eyebrow. "You're practically my dad. I feel as though I've told my own FATHER I'm pregnant."

Tenzin smiled sadly. "As touching as that is, the fact remains that Mako will have to take time off of work. Unfortunately, that won't be easy, especially since you've just received a promotion."

Mako nodded understandingly. "I thought of that. I guess I'll have to break the news to Bei Fong now."

"Now THAT'S going to be hard," Korra snorted.

This was one of those rare times when Korra was right. Mako insisted she should stay home, much to the Avatar's chagrin. She was, however, convinced when Mako kissed her on the head and informed her that it would only make things more complicated if his wife earthbended his boss into the wall in anger. Tenzin sheepishly muttered that it would probably be best if he stayed behind, too, considering his rocky past with the chief of police.

Thus, Mako found himself walking up the stone steps to the police station, alone and nervous. Tenzin had handled the news rather gracefully (considering what they thought his reaction would be), but Lin Bei Fong was not so easily swayed by emotion and sentiment. The Firebender had rarely seen his boss smile or, even rarer, laugh. Something told him that asking to take time off to be with his wife so soon after receiving an advancement would not sit well with the Earthbender.

Mako opened the door to the familiar sounds of the office—the click-it-tit-tat-ding of the type writers, the frequent ringing of phones, quiet chatter. The sounds of productivity usually soothed him, but that day they were unnerving and even a little annoying. They reminded him of a clock that was constantly reminding him of the few days, weeks, and months that he had left until he would be responsible for another human being on top of the Avatar and the rest of the citizens in Republic City. The new captain received some glances from around the room and he felt the pressure of his newfound responsibilities weigh on him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this today.

As Mako turned to leave, an excited cry came from the other side of the room. The Firebender turned to see his then-colleague, now-employee Yhao Ling exit Bei Fong's office.

"Hey, Mako! Where've ya been?!" Yhao exclaimed thunderously. He received a few irritated glares from his co-workers, but he paid no attention as he strode towards the tense Firebender. "Didn't see ya come in yesterday. Thought ya wasn't coming in at all!"

Being a control freak, Mako flinched at his worker's grammatical error, but shook it off with a shaky sigh. "Things have been picking up at home since the promotion, so I got the day off yesterday."

"Pickin' up, huh?" Yhao's obnoxious voice traveled throughout the comparatively quiet office. "Ya mean yous two been sleeping it up, huh? Been gettin' a little cozy with ya new wife, eh?"

Yhao slapped his embarrassed new boss on the shoulder—HARD—and laughed boomingly. If he had been looking at a mirror, Mako was sure he would have been able to see veins popping out of his own forehead in humiliation.

"Lighten up, Mako. Come on inside the break room and have some coffee. That'll loosen ya up." And with that the Firebender was dragged through the door of the break room to the annoyed stares of everyone in the office.

Mako was pushed into a chair and a coffee mug was forced into his hand before he had a chance to protest. The eccentric officer winked at his new boss as he slipped a bottle of brandy out of his uniform sleeve and poured a bit of it into Mako's mug. Mako made a mental note to himself to not put Yhao in charge of any upcoming missions.

"Yhao, this is really nice of you, but I have to talk to Bei Fong."

"Bei Fong, eh?" Yhao didn't look up as he poured some liquor into his own mug. "I guess ya're gonna hafta get in line. I heard the president is coming by later on fer some legalized business crap. I bet you could leave right now and she wouldn't notice."

"_That was sort of the plan, you blabbermouth,"_ Mako thought furiously.

"Looks like I'm gonna have ta start getting' used to calling ya 'Captain Mako', eh? Korra must be pretty excited about that." The drunkard chuckled as he sipped the liquid in his cup.

Mako swished the liquid around. He detested liquor and what it did to people. He also never really favored the taste. He figured if he did he would probably be as drunk as Yhao right now. Mako sighed. Maybe just a sip to take the edge off.

"Yeah, she's ecstatic. We're both really happy." Mako avoided eye contact as he let the cold drink burn the back of his throat. He scowled into his cup. Yup. THAT'S why he didn't drink.

Yhao put his mug down and rubbed the wet drops of liquor off his bushy mustache. "Cap'n, I may not be Toph Bei Fong, but I know when somebody ain't telling me e'erythin'."

Mako stared into his cup some more. What even WAS this stuff he was drinking? It didn't taste like any beer or wine he had ever sampled. As he drank it, it felt like there was a frog slipping down to his stomach: slimy, wet, and oily.

"C'mon, spill it, Cap'n."

"Korra's pregnant."

Mako didn't really know where it came from. Maybe it was the alcohol already kicking in, or maybe it was just a rare moment of carelessness. Either way, the secret was out, and Yhao's wide eyes grew even wider.

"YOU GOT THE AVATAR PREGNANT ALREADY?!" He bellowed so loud that the birds outside were distressed and they flew away in all directions.

Mako slapped his hand over his drunken employee's mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He scolded harshly.

"You sure move fast, boy!" Yhao drunkenly pushed Mako's hand aside and gulped the rest of his drink down happily. Mako watched, disgusted, as the drunkard laughed himself to sleep on the table. He peered into his own still half-full glass of liquor. This stuff sure was strong.

Mako began to quietly speed-walk towards the door. Maybe nobody heard Yhao's blunder. Maybe it was only that loud in his head. Maybe, if he was REALLY lucky, he could sneak past everyone, right out the door onto the streets; then he would go home, pack Korra up, move them to Ba Sing Sei and live happily ever after. Maybe—

The Firebender felt a sharp tug on the back of his collar. He turned his head to behold the Earthbending Chief herself, her eyebrows hunched low over her eyes and her lips contorted in a disapproving scowl. Mako gulped as her eyes traveled from his face to his mug, to Yhao (who was presently snoring), to the bottle of brandy, and back to Mako.

"Yhao been drinking again?" She mused crossly.

Mako chuckled nervously before being dragged, for the second time that day, through an office full of quiet, angry-looking workers and a door leading to his inevitable demise.

Visions of him rotting in prison flashed in front of his eyes as Mako was plopped into a wooden chair opposite of the scarred chief. Sitting in this chair was unpredictable. Some men had been given raises in this spot while some had been sentenced twenty to life. The same chair Mako was sitting in today was both blessed and cursed. He just prayed to the Spirits it was blessed today.

"I didn't take you for a drinker," Bei Fong dumped the contents of the liquor bottle into the trash can underneath her desk.

"I'm not, ma'am," Mako cleared his throat and added "ma'am" for good measure. "It was Yhao's."

"I can believe that," the chief tossed the bottle into the can before turning around and planting her palms on the desk. "However, I find it VERY hard to believe that you and the Avatar are already expecting."

Mako avoided eye contact with the chief. "It wasn't intentional, ma'am, I assure you—"

"Whether it was intentional or not, _Mako_," she used his name like it was a knife and it jabbed him in his gut. "Is not the issue. The Avatar is with child, isn't she?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you impregnated her, correct?"

She made it sound so harsh that Mako hesitated before answering. "Yes, ma'am, I did."

"And you are fully aware of the dangers of pregnancy, especially for an Avatar?"

"Of course, ma'am."

Lin paused before raising an eyebrow. "You are expecting me to yell at you, aren't you?" Her frankness startled the Firebender. She smiled smugly at his reaction. "I imagine Tenzin already took care of that, though I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

The words shocked the young captain. "Disappointed, ma'am?"

"Cut it out with the ma'am junk." Lin glared at him, making him tense up. She turned around and held her hand behind her back. "I am disappointed, Mako, because I thought higher of you than this. You are normally very discerning and cautious. You usually inspect a situation from all sides before proceeding with force. That's why I named you a captain."

She turned to see a surprised look and Mako's face. She smirked. "You don't think I would hand that job out to just ANYONE, do you? Imagine Yhao taking over a mission."

The thought made Mako chuckle, but the humor of the situation drained away when he saw regret pinch Lin's mouth like she had just bitten into a particularly sour lemon.

"A pregnant Avatar is no laughing matter. It means she needs to be protected twenty-four seven, especially since she can't bend when in her third month. She needs to be watched every minute of every day to keep both her and the baby safe."

"I understand, ma'am—I mean, chief. Tenzin has already begun to assign White Lotus guards to take shifts with her when I am not around. The advancement in my job would have posed a problem if it weren't for him."

"There is, unfortunately, still a problem. I'm going to have to ask you to step down from the position of captain and maintain desk work from now on until a little after the child arrives. I know you just received the promotion, but I quite frankly think that you would be too distracted to take on the responsibility at the moment. The opportunity will still be available to you after the baby comes, but until then, you are off duty."

Mako nodded. It was certainly a very gracious offer. As much as he hated the idea of desk work, he knew he would not be able to work at full potential if he began to lead squads during Korra's pregnancy.

"Thank you, chief, for your understanding. Korra and I greatly appreciate it. We are indebted to you." He bowed slightly in gratitude.

"I'll hold you to that. Now get out of my office."

The Firebender charged out of the small room, nearly overturning the chair he was sitting in. Lin's lips twitched slightly when she heard a few of her clerks yell at Mako to watch where he was going and him apologize before slamming the door shut on his way out. She sighed exhaustedly and plopped into her big arm chair. It felt good to do the right thing, but it sure as hell wasn't nearly as fun as torturing that bender boy.

"Who does she think she is, taking away your promotion?!" Korra stormed out of the kitchen into the living with a slightly amused Mako trailing behind her.

"She actually GAVE me the promotion, you know. And she isn't taking it away; it's just on hold for a while until you've given birth."

Korra huffed. "I know, but it's still not fair! The raise would help fund a new addition to the apartment for the baby and I don't want you to suffer at work for eight more months until this thing pops out! You're going to be miserable; I know how much you hate desk work."

"How can I be miserable when I know I have the most beautiful woman in the world waiting for me at home?" He kissed her forehead gently. "Besides, Bei Fong didn't lower my wages. She's giving me the same amount I would be if I was leading a team. She was actually pretty gracious."

"But what if something happens in the middle of the day and I need you? What if the Lotus guards can't protect me?" She snuggled into her husband's shoulder worriedly.

"I'm sure they can handle their job well. And if you really need me on certain days, I can use some of my vacation days to stay with you. How about that?"

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Korra cracked a smile, then exhaled. "You think we'll be okay?"

"It's hard to tell since Yhao spilled the beans today, but I think we're going to be just fine."

With that, the couple fell asleep.

**_Y_****_ay! Chapter three is done! The next chapter is gonna be more centered on the press finding out and Asami and Korra planning a baby shower, so that's going to be fun! Sorry I made Lin a bit of an aggressive A-hole at the beginning, but I don't want her to be so similar to Tenzin (or not in the story at all) like most pregnant Makorra fics do._**

**_Please Review! I want to know how I'm doing so far!_**

**_Until the next post, Keep Calm, Leaf On_**


	4. Interruption

**_Here's Chapter Four! I can't believe we're already four chapters in! Some Asami/Bolin/Korra bonding in this one, as well as some press harassment. Not cool, tabloids. Not cool. Anywho, keep commenting! I love your feedback!_**

**_I do not own LOK, ATLA, or any of its characters except for those whom I have made up (I.e., Yhao, the baby, etc.) If I did own LOK, it would probably be morose for those who watched it. Enjoy!_**

Korra awoke stiffly as a wet substance tickled her cheek. Her eyes creaked open to see a certain red and brown striped animal licking her face. Pabu cocked his head to the side and gave her another experimental kiss before climbing over her shoulder to stare her in the face. He yawned widely and curled up in the crook of her neck, purring.

"Pabuuuu-uuuuu?" A soft voice leaked through the door.

Korra stretched before wincing painfully. Every time she moved lately she felt jabbing pains in her stomach. She knew she was going to have morning sickness, but she had never imagined it to be THIS bad.

"Pabu," the voice whispered sharply. The fire ferret's ears perked up and he opened one eye before giving a low chirping noise and snuggling back in with Korra. The already ajar door opened and in walked Bolin. He was covering his eyes with his hand and clicking his tongue as quietly as he could.

"Pabu, c'mon, we can't wake Korra up! She needs her rest—oof!" He ran into her bureau and winced. "Pabu!"

"I'm already awake, Bo." Bolin jumped as Korra's voice spoke suddenly. He kept his hand fixed firmly over his eyes. Korra, amused, asked, "Bolin? Why are you covering your eyes?"

Bolin's face flushed. "I didn't want to come in here and find you… indecent."

"Indecent— oh!" Korra laughed at her friend's gesture. He was so innocent despite his work with the ladies. She walked gingerly to his side. She pulled his hands down off of his face gently, revealing two shut-tight eyes. "Bolin, I'm not indecent. It's fine."

Bolin smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. I was just looking for Pabu. I saw him slip in here and I wanted to make sure he didn't wake you… which apparently he did." Said red ferret was curled up safely on Mako's pillow, wheezing calmly in slumber.

"It's alright. I need to get up anyway." Korra shuffled towards her bureau, plopped down on the chair facing the large mirror, and began brushing her sleep-mangled hair. "I'm on my way to visit Pema. She's going to run me through the process of pregnancy with me at ten-thirty. I figured she would be the most qualified person to explain it, considering she's had four already."

"How are you going to get there?" Bolin asked.

"Asami's going to pick me up," Korra answered as she fluffed her hair. She had recently taken a liking to leaving it down. "Pema said I shouldn't drive while I'm pregnant, so Asami offered to drive me around."

"I can't believe you're already three months in!" It seems like just yesterday you told Mako." Bolin sat on the bed as observed how it was starting to become more and more apparent that there was something growing in the Avatar's stomach. Her belly swelled underneath her nightshirt and her legs had grown a little meatier since she had first found out.

"Can you turn for a sec?" Korra asked without looking behind her. Bolin blushed faintly before turning around and staring out the window behind him. It was a little awkward for him, knowing that the beautiful woman he once had a crush on was undressing in the same room as him, but he quickly shook the thoughts of his head. He heard the shifting of fabric as she slipped her shirt up over her head and threw it at the laundry hamper. He tried not to imagine what it would be like to watch.

Korra surveyed the clothes hanging in her closet. Asami had bought Korra some new clothes (ones that were meant for maternity women) that were surprisingly comfortable to Korra. Plus, they didn't look too shabby on her. She pulled out a dark blue shirt that flared slightly at the elbows and hung over her rear end. It was comfy, pretty, and casual, so she shrugged and slipped it on over her bra. She turned to see Bolin absentmindedly stroking Pabu's sleeping form with his head turned towards the window.

"You're all set to turn around," Korra informed him before sitting down on the chair again. She swiped the tiniest bit of lip gloss over her lips and nodded in approval at her reflection. She turned around when she didn't hear any movement behind her. "Bolin? You can look now."

Bolin didn't speak, only pointed out the window. A car horn blared loudly outside. Korra (along with an alerted Pabu) scurried towards the window as shouts filled the air. Cars, people, and cameras were crowding around the apartment building outside. Korra's eyes widened as an excited cry collectively rose from the crowd.

"It's the Avatar!"

"There she is!"

"Do you think it's true?"

The questions being shouted at her mixed together in one big heap of confusion. Korra shook her head in wonder. What the hell was going on down there?!

"Korra!" The door in the other room slammed. Bolin and Korra whipped their heads around to see Asami panting in the doorway. Their normally level-headed, serene friend was in a frenzy, her hair windblown and scattered. Her green eyes were lidded as her lips begged for air.

"Korra… the press… it leaked…. crowds of people…," Asami wheezed breathlessly.

"Asami?! Here, sit down. I'll get you some water." Bolin scurried off towards the kitchen.

"Asami, what's going on?! Why are those people down there? And why are you out of breath?" Korra pressed gently with concern.

"Korra, somebody… told the press about…" Asami panted slightly in between sentences, her voice bewildered and tired. "…about the baby… they all hurried over… highway was backed up…. from all the cars… had to run two blocks to get here… everyone knows."

"I have the water!" Bolin jumped into the room and handed the winded non-bender the glass. She gulped it down gratefully as Bolin turned to Korra. "What happened?"

"Someone told the press about the baby, Bolin." Korra looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "They know."

"Oh, no," Bolin's face dropped. "What are we going to do?"

Korra sighed. "We knew this was going to come. I guess now's as good a time as any."

Korra, Bolin, and Asami (who had just caught her wind) went down the stairs. The Avatar inhaled slowly and opened the door. Bursts of light blinded her as cameras went off every three seconds. Words were called out to her incomprehensibly. The three friends stared dumbly at the commotion before Korra spoke.

"Everybody, everybody! Calm down! One at a time!"

"Is it true that you've been pregnant for three months without telling the press?"

"Does Mako know anything about this?"

"What is your course of action now that you are pregnant?"

"Is it true the baby is Bolin's, not Mako's?"

The young adults flushed collectively before Korra screamed, "Stop!" The flurry of voices continued. Out of instinct, Korra stood in an Airbending stance and punched the air, praying it wasn't too late to bend anything. Unfortunately, it was.

A gasp escaped everyone's mouths before an even louder outbreak of questions erupted.

"So it's true? You're pregnant?!"

"How will you protect yourself from the dangers of Republic City without your bending?"

"Is Chief Bei Fong aware of the pregnancy?"

"What does Mako think about this?"

"ENOUGH!" Bolin shouted over the clamor. He stomped his foot on the stone stairs and the ground beneath the reporters' feet shook. The crowd hushed as everyone—including the girls—looked at the young Earthbender in surprise. No one had ever heard Bolin sound so angry—or so loud.

"Now you all listen and listen good because I won't say this twice!" Bolin continued with the same forceful tone. "You all are to leave NOW before I call Chief Bei Fong down here and have you arrested for harassment and trespassing. If Kor—Avatar Korra wants to answer your questions, she will contact you, but otherwise she is not to be disturbed. And if I hear that ANY of you show up here EVER again I'll Earthbend your asses straight to Ba Sing Sei!"

The interviewers muttered in response to Bolin's threat, but their numbers depleted quickly. Bolin didn't stop glaring at the trespassers until the last camera was packed up and the last car drove away. He sighed before turning to the dumbfounded girls standing behind him.

"What?" Bolin shrugged. "I can be intimating when I want to be."

"I guess so!" Korra laughed. Asami and Bolin joined her as the humor of the situation struck them. They filed back up to the apartment, regaling the look on the reporters' faces when Bolin yelled at them and giggling. Once safely planted on the couch, Korra sighed.

"That was some way to start the day." She snorted. "So much for going to Pema's.

"If we hurry, maybe we can still make it over!" Bolin offered.

Asami hung up the phone behind him and shook her head. "That was Pema. She said you two can reschedule. Apparently the traffic from the rush is so jammed tight that you can see it form Air Temple Island."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Korra huffed angrily. "I can't believe their nerve! Showing up at my house and asking all those ridiculous questions? Did I tell Mako?! Well of COURSE I did! How long could I hide it from him\; I'm already showing signs! Is the baby Bolin's? Of COURSE not!"

"That one went a little too far." Asami furrowed her eyebrows as she dropped into the recliner position next to the couch.

"I know!" Bolin chimed in. "Everybody knows Opal and I have been dating for almost two years. How could I cheat on her and my brother?"

"They were just being absurd." The non-bender shook her head in disappointment. "I just didn't think they would go that far."

"Especially when they knew Mako wasn't home." Bolin added.

Korra nodded absently. She looked out the window, lost in thought as Bolin and Asami ranted about their fury towards the press. Mako hadn't been there when their house was practically invaded by the press. What would happen if a robber came? What if someone attacked the house? Sure, Asami and Bolin were there, but what if they couldn't protect her? She would be alone and powerless. She and the baby could die.

"Ugh, why do these noodles look so gross?" Korra's stomach lurched in her stomach at the sight of the noodles sitting in the bowl in front of her. Bolin and Asami had gone home a few minutes before Mako returned from work. Said Firebender made her favorite meal: seaweed noodles with diced fish and peach slices (real ones, not plastic). Even with the dish she loved most in front of her, the thought of eating made her sick.

"I think every kind of green noodle looks gross," Mako replied with a chuckle. Korra stuck out her tongue, which was countered with a kiss on the cheek from Mako.

"To non-Waterbenders like you, probably. I grew up about this." Korra looked at Mako from the couch. He was throwing a bunch of noodles into the frying pan on the stove. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Mako, did you see any traffic while you were at work?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. There were cars lined up all outside. They clogged up the highway from what I heard. Got some calls about a few accidents, even."

"Sounds messy…" Korra stopped talking, hoping that was enough even though she was leaving out every single detail of the events that triggered the traffic.

Mako cleared his throat and his wife turned to see him leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow. "Korra, is there something you're not telling me?"

Dang, was she that easy to read? She didn't answer right away.

Mako sighed. "Korra, the last time you hid something from me you were pregnant. Please just tell me what's going on this time."

Korra laughed in spite of herself. Her husband had a point. Mako looked at her questioningly. The Avatar exhaled and patted the couch cushion next to her, gesturing for him to sit down. When he did, Korra explained how the press crowded around the house, how they accused her of having an affair (with Bolin of all people), and how Bolin scared them off.

"They came here?" Mako questioned.

Korra nodded.

Mako closed his eyes and exhaled. "When will they learn to just leave us alone? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"It's alright. Thankfully Bolin and Asami were there for me." She leaned on Mako's shoulder and the two sat there for a minute, relishing in the intimate moment.

Korra sniffed the air and smelled something that smelled like burned fish. She turned towards the kitchen and jumped. "Mako, the noodles!"

The Firebender leaped from his comfortable position on the couch and ran towards the kitchen. Korra laughed loudly. Ah, he forgetful husband. The Avatar stroked her stomach painfully as Mako tried to save his charring noodles. "Jeez, has the earth's gravity doubled or something?" Korra rubbed her lower back.

"Not last I checked, no," Mako stirred the slightly-singed noodles in the pan he was making for himself. He didn't find fish especially appealing, so he normally made different dishes for the two of them; they rarely ever ate the same meal anymore.

"Then how come my stomach fees like it's lugging a monkey-sloth around?" Korra lounged on the rest of the chair, leaning against a pillow to make herself more comfortable.

"You won't be giving birth to a monkey-slot." Mako carried his bowl of hard noodles into the small living room and gave Korra a sideways look. "Unless there's something I don't know." Korra punched his forearm playfully, causing him to smile in spite of himself.

"I just hope he's alright in there," Korra furrowed her eyebrows at her stomach. "I don't want him to be hurt or anything."

"Him?" Mako swallowed. "You know what it is already?" His eyes gleamed.

Korra shook her head. "No... I don't know how to do that. I only know how to see if it's there, not what gender it is."

Mako titled his head. "I'm willing to bet it's a girl."

Korra tucked her chin under her neck and folded her arms, raising one eyebrow with a smirk on her lips. "You really want to bet on what the baby will be?"

Mako took another bite of noodles. "Why not?"

Korra shrugged and leaned back. "I don't know. What's the prize?"

Mako chewed thoughtfully. "The satisfaction that they can brag to him or her when they get older that they predicted their gender."

"Eh, why not?" Korra grinned. Mako motioned for her to sit next to him and she gladly leaned against his shoulder. She absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

Just six more months to go.

**_Chapter Four up! This was really fun to write. Who knew Bolin could get so aggressive?_**

**_Next chapter coming up!_**


	5. A Change in Perspective

**Chapter Five: A Change in Perspective**

**_Halfway through! I am so sorry I haven't been on! I went down to visit my friend in VA and I couldn't work on the story! _****_L_********_Hopefully this will make up for it. It's a little smaller than the others, but I hope it's good. _****_J_********_Chapter Five up!_**

****Korra grunted as she tried to reach the top shelf of the kitchen.

"Do you need some help, Miss Korra?" the White Lotus Sentry stepped forward. Lately, they had trailed behind her everywhere: in the kitchen, listening to the radio, even in the stables feeding Naga (who had to be kept on Air Temple Island for now since she couldn't ride the polar bear-dog anyway). There was always a healer present, too, just in case something went wrong. The Sentries were around even when Mako was home, which made everything more awkward.

Korra was in a constant state of irritation, as if she just couldn't get comfortable, no matter how hard she tried. The bump below her chests (which had grown quite sufficiently over the past four months) was getting in the way a little too much for her liking. It made her frustrated and she sometimes just wanted to slap it to make it stop bothering her.

The morning sickness had progressed from bad to worse. She woke up nearly every morning with an achy, putrid feeling bubbling in her stomach. Her mouth was sore from clenching and her chest was tired of lurching forward to release the little amount of food she could force down. Mako stayed home a few times to make sure she was alright, but he soon ran out of vacation days and was forced to stay at work.

Korra shook her head and struggled to stand on her tippy-toes to reach the medicine bottle. Her fingertips grazed it just enough to let her feel it, but not grasp it. The Avatar, feeling like the bottle was taunting her, kicked the cupboard below it, causing the entire shelf to wobble. The pill bottle fell towards her and landed right on her belly, bouncing off and landing on the counter on its side. The Sentries gasped and rushed to her, exclaiming hurriedly.

Korra, growing irrationally furious, shook them off, the flare of aggravation in her heart fanning into a slow flame. "I'm fine! Jeez, people, back off! The baby's fine, I'm fine, we're all fine!"

The Sentries, at first stunned by the outburst, backed away respectfully, bent in a subtle bow. Korra huffed and did a quick calculation in her brain. Five. Only five more months.

She stared at her stomach that seemed to always be shifting and stretching. "You'd better come out by then, you little pest," she grunted in her mind. "I'm sick of waiting for you to come out."

-

"And they're around me constantly!" Korra fumed to Mako that night about the pesky guards.

The sentries had exited the house at seven o'clock. Instead of going home, however, eight Lotus lookouts positioned themselves around the apartment building, two for each corner. They stayed all night long, and then swapped shifts in the morning.

"If I reach up to grab something, BAM, they're there! If I try to pick up around the house a little, BAM, they snatch it away! If I try to cook something to eat, BAM, I'm force-fed some soup crap they made themselves! It's humiliating!" She pounded her fist on the couch so hard that the pillows jumped.

Korra turned to see Mako staring at her with a shy grin on his face. She blushed a little before demanding, "Are you even listening?"

"How could I not? You've been ranting for at least an hour." He tilted his head. "But I think you're giving them less credit than they deserve."

"Why? Because they're trying to help? If anything, they're messing everything up!" The Avatar huffed.

Mako sat down beside her. "What if I told you I could change your perspective, maybe even make you _appreciate_ them?"

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Mako, I know when you have something up your sleeve and it's not always something good. What are you planning?"

"Just a little rendezvous," Mako smiled and reached out his hand.

Korra pouted at the outstretched hand. "Mako, I can't go anywhere past seven. You know that."

"We can bend the rules a little."

"Says the so-called captain of police."

"We won't get caught."

"How do you know that? There are guards everywhere."

"I took care of it."

"Mako, we can't—"

"Take my hand, Korra."

Korra sighed. She took his hand and he hauled her up. Her little mama belly poked him in the stomach. She flushed. This wasn't a good idea. She was almost five months pregnant! She shouldn't be sneaking around like this.

"C'mon. We have to take the back stairs, though." Mako led her down the winding staircase and Korra felt a surge of guilt. Well, maybe this could be fun. She was really bored up there with the sentries all the time. The nineteen-year-old mother sighed. Maybe this could be helpful after all.

They approached the door to the outside. Four white lotus guards stood outside, looking glum and tired. "So what's your plan, Mr. Ninja?" Korra whispered sharply. "We're not gonna fight the white lotus guards."

"Of course not. This is going to be quite civilized." Mako raised his fingers so they could be seen past the transom's glass on top of the door. He flashed a small flame twice, and then quickly lowered his hands. He watched through the window and nodded. He turned to Korra. "Would you like to see your husband's genius at work?" He asked smugly.

Korra peaked through the mail slot. One of the guards nodded towards the door. He stealthily shot a single flame into a bush on the other side of the house.

"Hey! There's a fire in that bush!" He yelled a little too loudly. The guards startled and ran towards the fire. "I'll stay behind and guard the house." He called after them. They all disappeared around the corner. The young guard motioned for the two teens to exit the house.

They opened the door and ran across the backyard into the street. Mako turned and mouthed to him, "Thank you," then turned and ran after Korra.

They reached the park with air-deprived lungs and achy legs—especially Korra. The bent over and panted for a few minutes before the exhaustion began to wear off.

"Who was that guard?" Korra asked as she looked back towards where they came.

"His name is Howl, I think," Mako replied. "He's the youngest White Lotus recruit. He takes his job pretty seriously and he's always reading something, but he totally understood your want to get out of the house. He said it was a personal favor to the Avatar. Did you know him when you were at the compound?"

"Yeah, a little…," Korra blushed and looked down. When Mako didn't press, she looked up and smiled. "So where are you taking me?

"Nowhere special," Mako smiled as he led her over to the gazebo in the center of the park. It had a bouquet of snow poppies, fire lilies, and blue bells on the seat. Three night lanterns burned brightly in the sun set. Korra gasped. It was beautiful.

"Mako, this is wonderful! But what are we going to do here?"

"Watch and see."

Mako a small portable radio out from behind a bush and set it on the seat. Korra laughed. "So you had this whole thing planned ahead of time, huh?"

"Maybe," Mako winked. He turned on the radio and a slow ballad began to stream through the speakers lazily. He handed her the bouquet with a flourish. "I figured since I'm a firebender and you're a waterbender, I could make it a theme."

"Mako, they're breathtaking." Korra sat down and smelled the beautiful flowers. She looked at her husband thoughtfully. "Did you really bring me here to bring me flowers?"

"That was part of it, but I have another plan." The firebender held out his hand for the second time that night. "Dance with me."

Korra blushed. "Mako, I can't dance. I'm four months pregnant!"

"And I've never danced before in my life. I think that's even." Mako replied, his hand still extended.

"You've never danced before?" Korra's eyes widened. "Like, ever?"

"Like, ever." The firebender said sheepishly. "I was hoping you could teach me."

"Well, I'm not very good…," Korra began, but she stood anyway. "But I suppose I could try."

She positioned them in the center of the gazebo, oblivious to the people still walking around outside. "So, you put your hand on my waist like this," Korra demonstrated with his hand. "Then you put your other hand out like this with mine in yours." She grabbed his hand and lifted it as she placed her own hand on his shoulder.

"Now what?" Mako asked, genuinely interested.

"Then you just sway back and forth to the music." Korra instructed.

Mako nodded and began to move in steady circles. Korra followed. He was a natural, knowing exactly where to place his feet. Korra leaned her head on his shoulder. Their hearts thumped to the steady rhythm of the radio.

"I've seen people twirl around when they do this." Mako said.

"Want to try it?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded. He raised his arm and she ducked beneath it. She landed back in his arms and he dipped her a little.

"So you've never danced before, huh?" Korra smirked.

"Well, not with someone." Mako pulled her back up and smiled.

The two danced for who knows how long. They were lost in time and their partner's eyes. Korra's belly ungracefully bumped Mako a few times and every time she apologized only to be kissed on the forehead and told it was alright. Some people stopped and watched the couple twirl to the music, smiling appreciatively, but the teens didn't notice, nor did they care. All they knew was the slow beat of the radio and the warm autumn wind blowing.

They arrived back at the house and entered the same way they came in, with Howl directing them safely into their domain. Korra avoided eye contact with him. They went up their stares, changed, and slipped under the covers of their bed.

"So how was your first time dancing?" Korra asked her husband.

"Fantastic," Mako replied with a kiss. "And do you appreciate the Lotus Guards a little more?"

She snuggled into Mako's chest (as best as she could with her stomach). "Absolutely."

**_That's chapter five! I will try to get this done soon, but there's five chapters left so who knows when. I'll try to be up to date. Comment your thoughts! I love to hear from you! Until then, Keep Calm, Leaf On._**


End file.
